Superspiderman
by mayojuice
Summary: hilarious, must read, please R and R
1. Superspiderman 1: The Begining

Superspiderman  
  
WARNING: be prepared, this is weird.  
  
On a sunny afternoon, Peter Parker and Mary Jane were walking through the park  
  
Peter to self: (There's not much crime today.)  
  
Mary Jane to self: (I wish Spiderman were stronger and would get me away from this freak.)  
  
Peter: Nice day out huh?  
  
Mary Jane: Ah, yeah (scum)  
  
Then out from nowhere, Superman appears, and accidentally sees some kryptonite and falls on top of Spiderman knocking them both senseless and rubbing off his powers onto Spiderman.  
  
Mary Jane: OH, Superman, are you all right?  
  
Superman: Yes, I think I'll have to walk home though, it seems I can't fly.  
  
Peter very hurt: But what about me.  
  
Mary Jane: Shut up scum.  
  
Mary Jane: I mean, are you okay Peter?  
  
Peter: Why yes, thank you for asking.  
  
Peter to self: (I'm glad I have a girl like her to back me up all the way.)  
  
Mary Jane to self: (I thought that Superman lived in Metrolopolis.)  
  
Peter: I wonder why Superman can't fly any more, hey, I'm floating.  
  
Mary Jane: Did you inhale helium again.  
  
Peter: How can you make a joke now, I have Superman's powers. This will involve a new suit.  
  
Ash from pokemon: Finally, Goldenrod.  
  
Some anonymous deud: Sorry Ash, wrong Fanfic.  
  
So how will the more powerful Superspiderman use his powers and did ash really show up in the wrong Fanfic. What will SuperSpiderman's new suit look like? Come back and find out within a few days and be amazed.  
  
Please review my first. 


	2. Superspiderman chapter 2:The New Suit

Superspiderman: Chapter 2-The new suit Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman, Ash, Superman, Goku and all related characters  
  
Spiderman: No crime again  
  
Superman comes up the stairs of the building to meet Spiderman. Little does he know that he will also meet his lost powers.  
  
Superman: SPIDERMAN, you think you could gimme a ride home.  
  
Spiderman: Why, can't you fly.  
  
Superman: I bumped into some goon in the park and lost all my powers.  
  
Spiderman: (I kinda feel guilty now.) No crime tonight anyway so might as well.  
  
Superman: Thanks. Ash Ketchem was supposed to be here.  
  
Spiderman: I saw him but some anonymous dude told him he was in the wrong fanfic.  
  
Superman: For some reason I'm not surprised.  
  
Meanwhile at M. J.'s house we find danger lurking in the corner.  
  
Mary Jane: la la la la la, AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hamster Mony: squeakity  
  
Mary Jane: Oh Mony it's just you.  
  
Mary Jane: Why aren't you at Peter's house.  
  
Hamster Mony: squeak squeakity  
  
Mary Jane: Oh I don't understand you, let's go back to where you belong.  
  
10 minutes later, up in the night sky of N. Y. C. we find two heroes flying through the sky.  
  
Spiderman: Hey wait a minute, where IS Metropolis.  
  
Superman: How should I know.  
  
Spiderman: Well, you got here didn't you.  
  
Superman: Yeah, but Goku Transported me here.  
  
Spiderman: I thought Goku was a fictional character.  
  
Superman: Guess you're wrong.  
  
A/N: Well that's the second chapter. I do hope you all liked it. If you do, e-mail me. It's mayo_juice@hotmail.com, thanx. 


	3. Superspiderman 3: The Real New Suit

Okay I have a few fans so I'll just apologize for being lazy and taking so long. Here is the third chapter.  
  
Superspiderman:  
  
Chapter 3-The real new suit  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman, Superman, Pokemon and all related charaters.  
  
When we last left our heroes we found them flying through the sky as Spiderman attempts taking Superman back to Metropolis.  
  
Superman: I think there's a right, no left, turn here.  
  
Spiderman: You would have to be a back seat flyer wouldn't you.  
  
Superman: Well I've never liked flying since I was sent to this stinkin' planet in that shuttle thingy.  
  
Spiderman: Are you saying that earthlings unlike yourself are dumb?  
  
Superman: No, the people are very smart. The planet's the dumb one.  
  
Spiderman: Oh, okay. What's that down there?  
  
Superman: Looks like a yellow rat. I dissected one of those in sixth grade.  
  
Spiderman: You know that was special coloring, right?  
  
Superman: Oh man I thought it was found like that.  
  
Spiderman: You would wouldn't you.  
  
Superman: Yes, I am very smart like that.  
  
Spiderman: Oh it's Pikachu. He must have stayed behind.  
  
Superman: Alright now you don't have to show me the way home.  
  
Ten minutes later at Peter's house.  
  
Peter: My new costume will be, PINK  
  
One day later.  
  
Mary Jane: That looks, wrong.  
  
Peter: I liked it.  
  
Mary Jane: Well you're weird and I think we should stop seeing each other.  
  
Peter: Do you mean you hate me?  
  
Mary Jane ( trying to make a recovery): NO, we can still be........friends.  
  
Peter: Oh, I'm cool with that.  
  
Mary Jane: (What a dork.)  
  
Mary Jane: Oh my, are those, FLUFFS?  
  
Peter: I thought they'd add a special zing to it.  
  
Mary Jane: So what are you going to be called now Spiderman?  
  
Peter: How'd you know I was Spiderman?  
  
Mary Jane: Fan-boy accidently put it there.  
  
Peter: I'm thinking, mabye, I like Superspiderman.  
  
Suddenly a fan-fair is heard and the message TO BE CONTINUED pops up. 


	4. Superspiderman 4: The Case

Superspiderman:  
  
  
  
Chapter 4- The Case  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Spiderman, Superman, or anything else except for this plot and I don't really own it if you're thinking of Copy right laws.  
  
Superman is now safely in Metropolis thanks to Pikachu. No thanks to two idiots named Ash and Some Anonymous Dude. Now we shall embark on a new journey with our new hero Superspiderman. We join them at Mary Jane's house.  
  
Mary Jane: It happens to be hard to be a sidekick for a guy in a pink, fluffy suit.  
  
Superspiderman (For convenience he will be called SSM): Eventually you will think of it as an honor.  
  
Mary Jane: Come on. I don't have a costume, super powers or a special name.  
  
SSM: I can make you a costume, give you a name, and give you some powers.  
  
Mary Jane: You can't give powers.  
  
SSM: Can I donate them?  
  
Mary Jane: No you can not.  
  
SSM: Two outta three ain't bad. How about Blood Red Attack?  
  
Mary Jane: Okay. Don't say ain't.  
  
SSM: Yes your hindendness.  
  
Mary Jane: Don't you talk about me like that  
  
Suddenly evil cackling is heard and in comes Catwoman.  
  
SSM: Aren't you supposed to be....  
  
Catwoman: I know a Batman character. Some Anonymous Dude told me that but I knew he was wrong.  
  
SSM: Yeah, we had a run in with him. So you're our new villain?  
  
Catwoman: Yeah. I come to introduce myself but you already know me. Catch me if you can.  
  
Catwoman runs away and Superspiderman and his sidekick and his sidekick Blood Red Attack embark on their quest. 


	5. Superspiderman 5: The Ally

Superspiderman:  
  
  
  
Chapter 5- The Ally  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Spiderman, Superman, or anything else except for this plot.  
  
I'm terribly sorry for taking so much time for the fifth chapter. I actually wrote it in one day but I was too lazy to post. Enjoy.  
  
When we last left our hero's they had met their new enemy. During the long break in which I was not writing they had found that Catwoman in fact had almost no weakness and she sure wouldn't tell them if they asked.  
  
SSM: We'll need to find someone to help us if we ever want to take out Catwomen.  
  
Blood Red Attack: You know I'm starting to hate my name.  
  
SSM: Change it then.  
  
Blood Red Attack: Why.  
  
SSM: You said you hated it.  
  
Blood Red Attack: I do.  
  
SSM: Then it is now SSMII.  
  
SSMII: Okay then.  
  
SSM: Hasn't someone fought Catwoman before now.  
  
SSMII: I think she came from a cartoon about a wannabe superhero.  
  
SSM: Oh yeah, that Batman show.  
  
SSMII: I think that Batman is seriously injured right now but I know someone who would know.  
  
SSM: Who?  
  
SSMII: Batman's partner, CROW!  
  
SSM: Who'd want to be called Crow?  
  
SSMII: Maybe it's a different bird. I know where to find him.  
  
SSM: Let's go without the costumes.  
  
SSMII: Okay.  
  
The two now ordinary people head towards the nearest T.V. station so they can find out where bird boy lives. They then find out that Catwoman, Batman, and what's his name are not real.  
  
Peter: If they aren't real then how did Catwoman get here?  
  
Mary Jane: Look! What's that?  
  
Peter: It looks like an interdimensional shifter to get Catwoman out of the television and into the dimension that she would like to go to. Those things are only sold in Gotham City.  
  
Mary Jane: I'm sure that made perfect sense to anyone who was listening. SURE I got it. I don't think Fred did though.  
  
Peter: Who's Fred?  
  
Mary Jane: How should I know.  
  
Peter: Well then I guess it's off to Gotham.  
  
As they put on the mysteriously duplicated interdimensional shifters they are hurtled through space and time to find themselves in another annoying search. Will they ever find Robin?  
  
Peter: Hey, that's his name.  
  
Find out next time. 


End file.
